


Knowing Perfect

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Opinion, Scars, tim need more confidence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason says that Tim isn't broken but Tim knows better. </p><p>---</p><p>He knows every scar that crisscross and have damaged his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing Perfect

\---

Jason says that Tim isn't broken but Tim knows better. 

\---

He knows every scar that crisscross and have damaged his skin. 

He knows every wound that had bruised and broken his body. Some remain permanent and edged in to his skin. Some were semi healed, only to be broken open again and again. 

He knows he should have more internal organs than he does. 

He knows that he should not know what it's like to be cut with knives, grazed by swords, pierced by bullets and to be burned by fire, and body drenched, burning, in acids. 

Yet he does know what all of these things feel like. 

Tim has many scars, he knows he's not perfect. 

\---

But he also knows not all of his scars are physical. 

He knows that the thought of being alone in Jason's apartment, their home, shouldn't scare him. But it does. 

Tim knows that he shouldn't feel the need to hide his emotions and what he really feels from his big brother. 

He knows he shouldn't be scared to give his opinion openly in a conversation. 

\---

Tim knows. 

He knows he's not perfect. 

He knows Jason loves him. And he knows Jason thinks he is beautiful, that he's perfect. 

But Jason is wrong. So Tim tries to tell him. 

He's not beautiful. 

He's not perfect. 

He's nothing. 

\---


End file.
